grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Coop
Harold Cooplowski, better known as "Coop" grew up in Jersey City and is the pilot of the MEGAS from the 31st century. Appearance Biography Coop lived with his mother and spent his time in the basement playing video games with his best friend Jamie. When in his teen years, his mother decided Coop should think of his future and sent him to the Motorcity, a city beneath the luxurious Detroit Delux where he met his mentor Jacob Davidson along with his niece Charley and Tork Maddox. Coop took the time and effort to train to become a huntsman and racer just like his old man, quickly bonded with his teammates over their love of rock n roll music, video games, motor vehicles and wrestling. Learned much from his time in Motorcity and took on the tournaments to become a Huntsman. After returning home, he recieved a red 1970 Plymouth Car that once belonged to his late father as a gift. While searching for parts to improve his car from Goat's Junkyard, under the pile to buy something, he found a headless mecha and boat it for $2. He decided to fix it up and improve it, but without a head he tried to think of a suitable choice, until he thought of using his new car for the head. It's name was the M.E.G.A.S. X.L.R.,which later revealed to be from the future after crashing in Earth's past in the 20th century undisturbed until now. Thus began his crazy adventures with his best friend Jamie and an Earth Coalition soldier named Kiva Andru from the year 3037 A.D. against the alien race known as the Glorft who are after MEGAS, alongside other extraterrestrial threats... without him causing damage to a certain place first. Wacky Races When the news of the Grimm attacking the Wacky Races and finding out his two old teammates were there, Coop immediately took MEGAS to help them and the racers to deal with the horde. Came to their aide and dealt with the Grimm that were about to attack the Biker Mice and the Metal Maniacs. Battle against Crom Coop, alongside Kiva and Jaimie showed up in a battle between Crom, Arthur Pendragon, Trollhunters, Griff and Merlin in New Jersey, using MEGAS against the ancient being and his Harvesters, however despite the size and technological advantage, Crom's powers were immense and threw him, along with MEGAS and his friends over the city. Personality Being a very laid back and care-free person, Coop displays that he doesn't look before he leaps, aside from the things which he loves, which are food, music, bowling, gaming, television and anything that involves him being entertained. Shown to be very persistent on getting what he wants, Coop would focus on fixing the problem and won't back away until the very end, regardless on how dangerous or immature it might be. Shown more than once to have a passion for music, his singing often does not result in a good reaction. Coop always dreamed of becoming a great huntsman but couldn't his body limited him when he was a kid but had potential to make use of his physic after the training from Motorcity. Coop can be extremely blatant, loudmouthed, thoughtless, foolhardy and blind that all his actions usually result in consequences. Coop doesn't really look for trouble, trouble looks for him. As Coop progresses on with his casual life, certain enemies coming to Earth try to destroy it for their own self reason. In certain situations, Coop has to travel outside of Earth to solve an issue, often leading into more trouble. When he's tired of talking, and wanting to end the fight, Coop has a tendency to recklessly assault the target with the plethora of weapons in M.E.G.A.S's arsenal. However, despite Coop's good intentions, the result of his actions usually proves even more devastating than the problem he tries to eliminate in the process. Albeit the fact that Coop shows various traits of recklessness and foolishness, he is shown to be a strategic planner. This shows that although Coop does not think straight, he does seem to show some intellectual thinking when in dire situations. Powers and Abilities Often underestimated physically, Coop has proved to have a lot of strength due to his weight, giving him a better body balance for certain situations such as managing to swing an extra large wrench for more than ten swings, and smashing his window door with a packing punch. As pilot of M.E.G.A.S, his true strength shines. Since he completely modified Megas for full optimization of gaming consoles, he is able to control it as if he was playing a video game, allowing him to take his gaming skill to fuller potential. Usually upgrading Megas every few days, he comes up with new modifications to destroy anybody who stands in his way. However, these modifications aren't always labeled correctly, might backfire, and some of them might not work, which usually goes to show how clumsy and carefree Coop can be. Nevertheless, he ends up finding the right button in the end. Some of his modifications are used so often that they even get names (such as "Save Jamie" lever). Weapons Relationships Allies Kiva Jaimie Goat Metal Maniacs Biker Mice from Mars Jacob Davidson Enemies Glorft Lawrence Limburger Crom Quote * "Alright listen up creeps, you attack my friends, you set a bunch of Grimm loose, and finally you have the NERVE to ruin one of my favourite shows! Well all that ends right now because I'm going to show you guy's how we Hunters do things down in Jersey!" Background Information Coop is the main character from the animated series Megax XLR. Trivia Category:Huntsmen Category:Humans Category:Characters